


Tour of Duty - ficlet

by deawrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deawrites/pseuds/deawrites
Summary: Jim is on leave in Gotham. He needs to blow off some steam and Harvey's willing to help him out.





	Tour of Duty - ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. All kudos, comments, criticisms and suggestions welcome.
> 
> To my wife; the only one I want to be stationed with forever.

He was state side. Most of his buddies had a girl or family to go back too, but Jim’s brother was in Florida along with their mother. Jim had just recently been dumped by his socialite, gallery owning, fiancé Barbara Kean. So, Jim had nowhere to go and no one to go home too. That meant he could spend a lonely few days in Gotham, or he could meet someone and temporarily fuck their brains out before he had to return to Pakistan. It seemed like a viable option at the time, Jim worked hard and decided to play even harder. He had no buddies to hold him back or act as wing men, so any decision he made rested squarely upon his shoulders. Therefore, he ditched the boring night/dance clubs and headed out to a few bars. Three doors in he found a likely candidate, who was nothing like what he told himself that he was looking for.

 

 _He_ had red hair, slightly untrimmed beard, pale skin, freckles, green eyes and a broad build. Jim had seen him from across the room and couldn’t see anyone else afterwards. His entire attention focus was on this one man. He was seated at the bar, talking to a few people, wearing a leather coat, fedora and a bad suit. He looked like he had stepped out of the pages of a pulp fiction, dime store, detective novel from the 1930’s and Jim felt his desire consume him from the inside out; causing him to shiver. Jim walked up to the bar and pushed himself between the man and the person seated to the ma n’s left. Surprised, the Redhead looked at Jim, any protest to his presence dying upon his lips the instant he caught the unadulterated lust within Jim’s gaze. At first the man gaped at Jim, looked behind him and then to his right before meeting Jim’s blue, gray and hyper focused gaze.

 

“You got me confused with someone else, man.”

 

Startled, Jim raised his eyebrows. “Excuse me?”

 

“I can’t be the guy you’re looking at like that.” The Redhead said motioning to him.

 

Incredulous, Jim stared at him. “Why not?”

 

The Redhead frowned like the answer should be more than apparent. “Because a looker like you, doesn’t give a wreck of a man like me, an ounce of notice.”

 

Jim smirked, slow and deliberate as he rested a hand upon the small of the Redhead’s back, beneath this leather and suit coats. The touch was brazen, but Jim made nor offered an apology. “I’m not most guys.”

 

“I can see that.” The Redhead stated wetting his lips with a quick swipe of his tongue.

 

Jim rubbed his hand along the small of the Redhead’s back, then slightly upward before dipping down towards his belt once more. Jim leaned in and pressed his lips to the other male’s left ear and said, “I want to leave here with you. Can we go to your place now? Or somewhere?”

 

The Redhead’s breath caught in his throat and he turned his head to give Jim’s face one more appraisal before looking from Jim’s plush lips to his eyes. “Yeah. We can go if it’s what you really want.” Jim’s gaze clearly televised that it was. The man smirked. “Name’s Harvey. You?”

 

“Jim.” Came the response in his ear. Harvey shivered at the touch of lips and warm breath against his ear. He pushed away from the bar and stood facing Jim as if to give him one final opportunity to change his mind. Yet Jim didn’t, so Harvey motioned for him to leave. The night air was far cooler than the interior of the bar had been.

 

“My car’s just up the block,” was all Harvey managed to say before Jim growled and pushed him into the alley and up against the building. Jim’s mouth was upon his, tongue demanding entry and Harvey relaxed giving over to the kiss. Initially he had feared for his safety when Jim made a grab for him, but now he was kissing Jim back in earnest.  “I was wrong.” Harvey panted as they came up for air, confusion sparked within Jim’s expression. “Maybe I _am_ the guy.”

 

Jim smirked. “Told you, you were.” And he went back in for a second kiss. Minutes later Harvey managed to extract himself from Jim’s embrace and pushed him gently in the direction of the car. Fifteen minutes after that, they were in Harvey’s entry way of his apartment repeating the intensity of their prior kissing. It had been a while since anyone had been impatient to get Harvey’s clothes off him, but Jim was making up for the lost time. He gave over easily to the younger male during their stripping and walk to the bedroom, but once there Harvey took more control and worked to gently coax Jim to relax and not be so hurried. To convince him that there would be time enough for all he wanted to do with Harvey. Nearly a half hour into their exploration of one another’s bodies, Jim finally trusted Harvey enough to relax and enjoy their coupling rather than working in a frenzy to consume his partner.

 

“Can I take you?” Jim begged eyes wide, gaze hazed with lust and need. “And after that have you take me?”

 

Harvey stroked a hand up Jim’s cheek and into his hair to calm him. The short, buzzed strands were soft beneath his touch, Jim’s scalp warm and sensitive to touch. “Anything you want, Jim.” Harvey reasoned with a smile. “Has it been a while for you? Cause it has for me. Might need some finger work.”

 

“Too long.” Jim moaned pressing his pelvis down towards Harvey’s thigh. He wanted friction, he wanted to get off, but he wanted inside Harvey more.  “I used to play the piano.” Jim smirked nibbling at Harvey’s throat. “I’ll make you dance.” Harvey groaned and closed his eyes. He felt his stomach drop as lust heated up in his veins. He wanted this; he wanted Jim to do everything he was telling him that he would.

 

“Let me get the lube then.” Harvey managed as he groped with his opposite arm for the bedside table. “Oh Jim, you are a find, aren’t you?”

 

“I will be, once I’m inside you.” Jim vowed moving away from Harvey to dig in the indicated drawer. He withdrew the necessary items for the rest of their coupling and kissed Harvey with such fierceness that the older male thought for certain he’d come from that alone. Jim moaned within the kiss feeling Harvey’s nails apply pressure to the nape of his neck. He squirted lubrication upon his fingers and used his thumb to coat them, before reaching down between Harvey’s legs.

 

The breach was jarring, caused Harvey to buck his hips up a little and he moaned. Yet once the finger set to work moving within him he was anxious for more. Jim provided him with two more digits relatively quickly, but Harvey didn’t mind the slight rush. Jim knew how to curve, twist and thrust his elegant fingers in such a way that Harvey was seeing stars. The younger male hadn’t been boasting empty promises earlier and was more than living up to Harvey’s expectations; he was shattering them. Harvey moaned and writhed, panting and begged for more. Jim complied, and four fingers deep Harvey was howling with pleasure. He grappled, hands clawing at Jim’s back seeking purchase, yet he couldn’t control his appendages long enough to secure it.

 

Jim kissed Harvey with as much passion as he fingered him with and Harvey was certain he was going to suffer a heart attack in the process. “Fuck! Jim!” Harvey whined and panted in Jim’s ear, barely able to hold his head up off the surface of the pillow. “Inside me. Just take me already, _please_!”

 

Jim groped for condoms and managed to push them off the bed in his haste to grab them quickly. He cursed, and Harvey looked at what he had done, and groaned plaintively when Jim had to take his fingers out of him. Jim moved towards the edge of the bed and Harvey grabbed him quickly, hands moving to cradle his face in his palms. Their eyes locked together, and Harvey felt himself ascending into the depth of Jim’s eyes.

 

“Leave them. Just, please? I _need_ you.”

 

Touched, Jim questioned, “Are you sure?” Harvey nodded in answer and Jim’s fingers closed around the lubrication bottle once more. He set about applying the gel to his cock, and kept strict eye contact with Harvey as he breached him. Harvey arched up and cried out, Jim’s name a chant upon his lips as Jim slowly began thrusting into him. Deep, angled, and grinding movements of his hips. The stars Harvey had been threatening to see lit up before his half lidded green eyes and his breath caught in his throat.

 

“M-more!” He pleaded breathlessly. “ _Jim_.”

 

Hearing his name said like a prayer, a wish; a vital need, Jim continued to thrust in and out of his partner. His gaze never leaving Harvey’s face seeking to view the pleasure wrought there.  On and on they went, thrust upon thrust leading them both towards climax. Time seemed to stand still as Jim traded sexual acts with Harvey, never once faltering in indecision or shame. He knew what he wanted, and Harvey was eager to provide it.  It wasn’t until they were spent and quaking that they surrendered and collapsed upon one another, Harvey laying on his side facing Jim, and Jim pressed up against him, facing Harvey as well. The sun had reached an apex from the horizon and Jim tenderly stroked Harvey’s beard.

 

“I have two more days until I have to report for duty.” Jim stated lightly. “Spend them with me?”

 

Harvey caught Jim’s hand in his own and kissed it in the center of the palm. “Military?”

 

“Army.” Jim admitted. “Headed back to Pakistan.”

 

“That explains so much.” Harvey smirked kissing Jim’s fingertips next. His thumb stroked the back of Jim’s hand and their gazes were deadlocked. “I’m a cop. That a deal breaker?”

 

Jim shook his head. “Should it be?”

 

“Nope. Just checking. Some people get weird about it.”

 

“Same here.” Jim nuzzled Harvey’s cheek. “You still haven’t answered my question.”

 

Harvey released Jim’s hand and began kissing him instead. Once parted his lips still brushed Jim’s he said, “In two days we can have quite a bit of sex.”

 

“That’s what I’m counting on.” Jim’s mouth devoured Harvey’s and their conversation broke while they began to touch and caress one another once more.

 

“We’re gonna need a bigger bottle of lube.” Harvey teased in between kisses. He chuckled. “If either of us can leave the apartment that is.”

 

“We’ll improvise if we have too.” Jim informed moving to roll over upon Harvey. Harvey shifted with him, laying upon this back and welcoming Jim’s body upon this own.

 

“I like the way you think, Jim.”

 

“Mmm good.” Talk disintegrated into sex and it wasn’t long before the two were sweaty and flushed from their actions.

 

The day Jim left Harvey’s apartment he had tears in his eyes and promise that Harvey would E-mail him at Jim’s government address. While Jim wanted to believe the other man would keep to his intentions, he couldn’t trust Harvey and in the end sought to reconcile hope with reality. He had a long flight in which to contemplate the matter, and a quick stop over in Germany for twenty-four hours of drinking and one public sexual encounter with a couple at a sex club.  He tried to convince himself that he wouldn’t miss Harvey; that he didn’t miss Harvey; but as the days wore on into monotony and intense stress in equal measure, the mantra in his head began to falter somewhat. It was two months in and still no word from Harvey. Then one evening while he was; pathetically; checking his e-mail messages and deleting spam, he read Harvey’s work e-mail address and was startled into an anxious sweat of anticipation.

 

There were several paragraphs, not just a sentence or two vaguely explaining that he had _‘been busy’_ and couldn’t write. Instead there was a full, agonizing admission of a severe loss at work of his partner Dix. Dix had been injured on the job; Harvey blamed himself and always would now that the man was paralyzed from the waist downward. He had been spending most of his days working on the case that brought them to the tragedy and now his evenings as well finding a way to cope in the aftermath. He poured his heart out to Jim and explained his guilt, his anger and how nothing would ever be the same for him due to some insane man named, _Randall Willkie_. Harvey was frustrated, alone and apologetic for dumping his problems upon Jim’s shoulders, and yet he explained himself anyway.

 

Jim typed back a long letter of response, commiserating with Harvey for his downfalls and sympathizing with the tragedy. He explained a few incidences that had occurred around him in the field, IED’s, Taliban snipers and the like. He spoke of his own fears and failures, his own wishful thinking and hopes, seeking to unburden himself and Harvey a little by comparison. He ended by admitting to missing Harvey and reflected upon their time together. He asked Harvey if he would write him again sometime, if for no other reason than to rescue him from utter tedium. He vowed to keep Harvey in his thoughts and signed off the letter with his name, not knowing the appropriate signature phrase for someone he had been physically intimate with but newly emotionally as well.

 

Two days later Jim received another e-mail from Harvey and wrote him back right away. Thus, their correspondence continued over the course of several weeks, which turned into months, which finally a promise to pick Jim up from the airport when he flew into Gotham, fresh from an Army honorable discharge as his contract had ended and he didn’t renew. Harvey was a little nervous, had warned Jim that he was a little thicker around the middle since they last met face to face, but Jim teased that he now had a little more hair and was leaner. The truth of the matter was that Harvey didn’t care what Jim looked like, because when he saw him exit the gate from the luggage claim, the younger male took his breath away. He was beautiful; casually dressed and unshaven, looking like a rock star in his shades and jeans as he strode to where Harvey stood, hat in hand. Jim immediately smiled at Harvey with enough vigor to light up the entire airport, and dropped his duffel bag to the floor, allowed his back pack to slide down from his shoulders on top of it, before throwing his arms around Harvey’s neck. Harvey squeezed Jim tightly, tears in his eyes and he began breathing once more as they both uttered that they had missed each other. Harvey placed kisses upon Jim’s cheek, and Jim countered by taking Harvey’s lips in his own. The kiss was impassioned and made Harvey forget for a moment where they were. Jim was red and sheepish as they parted but he slung his backpack over one shoulder, grabbed his duffel in one hand, and Harvey took his opposite, leading him to where his car was illegally parked with red light flashing.

 

They threw Jim’s duffle and back pack into the back of the car and once they were on the freeway headed in the direction of Harvey’s flat, Jim ventured, “Are you positive that you don’t mind me staying with you for a little while?”

 

“Jim, I’d love to have you be my roomie. As long as you don’t mind sharing the bed with me.” He winked and Jim blushed and glanced away.

 

“I was hoping you still felt that way.” To say it in an e-mail was one thing, but to reiterate it upon meeting once more was another. Jim reached out and placed his left hand upon Harvey’s thigh. “I can pay rent.”

 

“I’d rather take it out in trade.” Harvey teased semi-seriously as he placed a hand over Jim’s. He glanced at him and grinned. “I think we have some lost time to make up for.”

 

“I **know** we do.” Vowed Jim anxious to get back to Harvey’s flat so that they could have sex. He was immensely grateful that he had seen Harvey in the bar that night. Not only was Harvey the best sexual partner he had ever had, but he was the best friend he could ask for. The only friend that truly mattered. Jim was in love and he sensed that Harvey was as well, or at the very least headed in that direction.

 

This was a tour of duty Jim never wanted to end.


End file.
